Technical Field
The present invention relates to a powder for 3D (three-dimensional) modeling, a kit for 3D modeling, a device for manufacturing a 3D object, and a method of manufacturing a 3D object.
Background Art
Small lot production of a complex and fine object is demanded. A powder sintering method and a powder adhesion method are known to meet this demand.
The powder sintering method includes steps of forming a thin layer of a powder, irradiating the thin layer with a laser beam to form a thin sintered compact, and sequentially repeating these two steps of laminating the thin sintered compacts to obtain a desired object.
In the powder adhesion method, a desired object is formed by curing a thin powder layer using an adhesive material instead of sintering by laser in the powder sintering method.
Also, a particle is used as a material for 3D printing while the particle contains a liquid as the first composition and a binder soluble in the liquid as the second composition. The liquid or the binder contains a polymerization initiator such as peroxide.